


The time Q came to visit John in 221b

by ankasienka



Series: The Doctor and The Quartermaster [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankasienka/pseuds/ankasienka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some time apart, Q decides to visit John in 221b. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time Q came to visit John in 221b

 

The flat was emty when John arrived. Sherlock went out to Bart's, to get the results, from a case he was investigating.

John went into the kitche to prepare some tea, after a long day of curing colds, and prescribing medicine. There was a knock on the front door, which Mrs. Hudson opened, and lead whoever was there upstairs. She lightly knocked on the door th the flat before opening it, and entering.

"John, this young man claims to know you." She said.

John came out of the kitchen and into the livingroom.

"John!" The man exclaimed happily.

"Quentin! I haven't seen you for ages." John said and came  up to Quentin and pulling him into a hug. Mrs. Hudson looked shocked and displeased when Quentin leant down and kissed John square on the lips. John briefly kissed back, but pulled away.  "Mrs. Hudson, would you like to come in for tea?" John asked.

"No, no." She quickly said. "I'm off to Mrs. Turner's tonight." She gave an apologetic smile and rushed out of the door. 

"It has been too long, my dear Watson."

"Indeed, far too long, my dear Harris."

"Oi, no using my name in public."

"Well, I'm not going to call you Q, am I." John replied.

"Everybody elses does." Q whined.

"You know I'm not everybody else Quentin."

Quentin pushed John against the door and attacked his mouth, and at the same time he nudged John's legs open with his thie, and started to rub John's crotch.

"Quentin, bedroom." John managed to stammer out.

"Mmm, nope. Here." Quentin replied with a smirk that dissappeared when John started to kiss and bite at his neck.

"Lube?" John asked breathlessly.

"Well have to improvise.  Couchn. Now." Quentin said, and shoved John on to the couch, and started to take both of their clothes off. 

John, now naked kneeled at one side of the sofa, allowing Quentin to lay down. He straddled the taller man's head, and gave a few experimental strokes to his half hard cock, to fill it fully. He leant down and started to lick on the head of the hard member, before taking it in, bit by bit. 

At the same time Quentin was playing with the blonde man's round and plush bottom. He spread the two arse cheeks apart, and started to trail John's premium with his toung, causing John to moan around his thick cock. John relaxed his throat muscles and took all of the dick inside, slightly chocking on it, and pulling off slightly, to take it all in once again. Quentin's toung was now joined with one, two and then three fingers. John continued to groan and moan as his prostate was brushed by Quentin's fingertips.

John pulled off Quentin's cock. "I'm ready." He panted out.

"You sure?"

"Yes, quite. Now. Fuck me." He ordered.

Quentin crawled from under John and lined himself up with John's hole, as John put his arms on the armrest. Quentin quickly kissed John's neck, and slowly sunk into John's tight hole, and watched untill it was buried to the hilt.  He slowly pulled out, then brutaly pushed in again. He continued to pound into John, making the sofa squeak beneath them. 

He was near his own orgasm, as was John, when he heard a loud bang, and two sets of footsteps comming upstairs. He continued to fuck John, ignoring the sound. He was on the brink of his orgasm and decided to stroke John's leaking cock, making John to cry out in extacy,  clenching around him.

As the door opened, revealing two men standing there. He came hard with one last thrust, buried deep inside of John. John moaned loudly, as Quentin's cock brushed his oversensitive prostate.

John turned his head around to look at Quentin, but his gaze was met with the two wide eyed intruders,  that turned out to be no other than Greg Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

 


End file.
